Solo dí que me amas
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Historias cortas que giran alrededor de la vida de la Dream pair. Con mucho cariño para las fans de esta pareja.
1. Lluvia

Seguían los chicos en la escuela, se habían quedado después de las prácticas porque Fuji olvidó su libro de matemáticas en el salón de clases, Eiji lo había acompañado y ahora se encontraban "atrapados" por la lluvia, no llevaban nada para cubrirse así que decidieron esperar hasta que pasara...

Fuji miraba la ventana, hacia las canchas de tenis, con esa expresión de calma, con ese semblante tan tranquilo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía lo cerca pero a la vez lo lejos que tenía a su mejor amigo. Cada vez que estaba con él, se sentía feliz, la alegría que del pelirrojo emanaba, además de cautivarlo, lo hacía completamente feliz, nada deseaba mas que estar junto a Eiji. Cada mañana el pelirrojo le daba un gran y cariñoso abrazo, a Fuji le entusiasmaba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca y deseaba que eso durase más, le encantaba la sensación de tener sus cuerpos juntos, todo de Eiji le fascinaba.

-Fujiko-chan¿no crees que ya es muy tarde? –dijo el neko, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño

-Quizás tengas razón, ya son las 7:00... – en el tono mas natural posible, en realidad quería permanecer a solas con él- no te preocupes, pronto pasará la lluvia – y mostró una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas

-Nya, estoy aburrido

-¿Qué te parece si haces los deberes que nos dejaron hoy?. Si los haces, mañana no te van a sacar de las clases

-No, los deberes son para hacerlos en casa, además son de matemáticas y no le entiendo.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, así mato el tiempo.

-Está bien –corrió hasta su bolso, sacó una libreta y luego se sentó en el escritorio para profesores, acto seguido Fuji se sentó frente a él- ¡Aquí está! Son ecuaciones... ¡No les entiendo!

-No te preocupes, es fácil, sólo tienes que... –10 minutos después- Y es todo¿qué te pareció?

-Vaya, pues así es mas fácil. Gracias Syusuke –y se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que cayera al suelo y, claro, cayendo sobre el.

No dijeron nada por varios minutos, solo permanecieron así, contemplándose. Fuji estaba completamente rojo, su respiración agitada, sus ojos abiertos mostrando su bello color azul, y, sin darse cuenta sus manos se habían llegado hasta la cintura de su acompañante. Eiji, por otra parte, se sentía en el cielo, aunque no sabía bien el por qué de tal sentimiento, no le importó, sus piernas estaban entre las de Fuji, sus manos apoyadas en el suelo alrededor del rostro del castaño para no caer completamente sobre él, sus ojos perdiéndose en los de su amigo, todo era tan perfecto.

El primero en salir del encanto fue Eiji, se levantó lo masa rápido que pudo, se acomodó un poco el uniforme pues se había arrugado y se paró junto a la ventana, internándose en sus pensamientos, alejándose del mundo real, viendo como la lluvia caía y dominaba todo el paisaje, cavilando todas sus confusiones, haciéndose uno con el panorama.

Fuji no sabía que hacer, instantes después de que Eiji se había levantado bruscamente, deseó detenerlo y pedirle que le correspondiera, deseó besarlo y tocarlo, confesarle todo su amor... pero no pudo, sintió que si lo hacía lo iba a perder para siempre y eso era lo último que deseaba, quería que siguieran juntos aunque tuviera que dañarse a sí mismo jugando a ser su mejor amigo, como si solo fuera eso, así de indiferente.

Eiji no sabía que le estaba pasando, tal vez le gustaba Fuji, tal vez era por eso que odiaba que cualquier persona se le acercara demasiado. Quizás se había enamorado de él y no se había dado cuenta. Aún así no estaba seguro, podría ser sólo una mala jugada de su corazón, podría estar demasiado confundido como para asimilar las cosas y ese era el resultado... Sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura y a alguien que se pegaba a su espalda, por instinto dio la vuelta y no le sorprendió encontrase con los ojos de Fuji mirándolo fijamente. No supo que decir o que hacer, esa emoción lo paralizó, y solo pudo corresponder cuando los labios de Fuji se fusionaron con los suyos en un cálido beso que duró pocos segundos.

El pelirrojo aún se encontraba acorralado entre las ventanas y Fuji y estaba en conflicto interno por el beso que minutos antes había tenido lugar, ahora ya nada le importaba, se sentía feliz así, con él...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –cuestionó Eiji sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos

-Porque hace tiempo que lo quería, porque desde hace dos años me he estado guardando mis sentimientos y ya no puedo más. Tengo que decir lo que siento. Yo... te... ¡Te amo! Eiji, te amo, te necesito... –y calló al ver la expresión del pelirrojo, parecía sorprendido y asustado

-Perdón, se que nunca debí de habértelo dicho, no te culpo si ahora te quieres alejar de mí, prefiero dañarme a mi mismo a que dañarte a ti, no lo soportaría.–los brazos de Eiji lo rodearon, su rostro se recargó en su cuello y descansó unos minutos.

-Creo que no me había dado cuenta –susurró al oído del castaño-, quizás no había querido darme cuenta, pero ya no puedo seguir engañándome... Yo también te amo –y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-No te preocupes –las manos del castaño sujetaron sus mejillas haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, besando sus labios suavemente en varias ocasiones y deslizando delicadamente sus manos por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Syusuke... ¿Que haces? –decía el neko sorprendido al darse cuenta de que las inocentes caricias del castaño pasaban a unas mas atrevidas

-Lo siento. Si no lo deseas respeto tu decisión –y posó una mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo y la otra en su cabello

-No es eso. Simplemente siento que no puedo... Y sin embargo algo dentro de mí desea estar contigo

-Comprendo tu confusión.–depositó un largo y delicado beso en los labios de su acompañante- Podemos posponerlo –y se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Eiji

-No... Quiero estar contigo ahora, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, como si fuera en este instante y nunca más. –Tomó a Fuji por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el esbelto cuerpo del prodigio despojándolo del uniforme y dejándolo solamente en ropa interior.

El castaño gemía suavemente al sentir a su amado tan cerca, acariciaba su cuerpo, luego le quitó la ropa lentamente, lo llevó hacia el escritorio usado por los profesores y lo colocó suavemente metiéndose entre sus piernas, seguía besando sus labios, quería sentir su sabor durante mas tiempo.

Eiji solo se dejaba llevar, estaba siendo guiado por él, nada mas importaba, sintió como el castaño bajaba por su cuello, continuaba por su pecho, le besaba delicadamente los pezones y seguía bajando, se detuvo en su ombligo y comenzó a jugar con él, instantes después lo despojó de la ropa interior y bajó hasta el ya erecto miembro, lo lamió y lo metió en su boca, acto que hizo que el pelirrojo soltara excitantes gemidos.

Syusuke continuaba en su labor y, cuando sintió que Eiji ya no aguantaría mas, paró en seco y subió hasta sus labios. Con su lengua separó los suaves labios y la introdujo suavemente, ahora sus lenguas jugaban juntas, y ambos pensaron que habían encontrado la felicidad.

Pero las cosas no pararon ahí, los dos sabían que tenían que terminar. Syusuke se despojó de la ropa interior, se metió entre las piernas de Eiji y colocó su miembro en la entrada del pelirrojo. Éste solo cerro los ojos muy fuerte y sus manos se sujetaron de los extremos del escritorio, el castaño le dio un tranquilizador beso y prosiguió, entró en él de la manera mas delicada que le fue posible. El pelirrojo –a pesar de la delicadeza- dio un gemido de dolor, lo cual hizo que Syusuke se preocupara, pero el pelirrojo solo asintió en señal de que continuara. El dolor se convirtió en placer después de unos minutos, ambos chicos estaban muy agitados y llegaron juntos al clímax..

Syusuke, muy lentamente salió del cuerpo del agotado pero satisfecho pelirrojo y lo besó de una manera muy tierna, luego se dispuso a vestirse, Eiji hizo lo mismo y al cabo de unos minutos estaban listos para partir a sus respectivos hogares, pues la lluvia ya había parado.

-¿Syusuke? –llamó el pelirrojo tímidamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

-Ya pasó la lluvia, creo que ya nos podemos ir. Además ya es tarde, nos pueden llamar la atención en nuestros hogares.

-Pero... –su rostro entristeció un poco, algo extraño en él

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el tensai lleno de preocupación

-Eso... ¿Fue todo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Para ti... ¿No significó nada? –dijo el neko a punto de romper en llanto mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su ropa.

-Eiji ya te dije que te amo –acercándose al pelirrojo y besándolo suavemente- Te amo, esto es serio.

-Entonces¿vamos a ser novios?

-Claro.

-Dímelo entonces –pidió el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al tensai y le daba pequeños besos en el rostro.

-Mmmm, está bien. Eiji¿quieres ser mi novio?

-¡Syusuke¡Claro que si, nya!

-Bien, vámonos a casa.

-¡Siiii!

Y salen del oscuro salón, dejando atrás esa primera noche de pasión. Iban tomados de las manos, demostrando con ello su enorme felicidad y amor.

FIN

Espero les guste. Esta historia ya la había subido, pero la modifiqué un poco, además no me gusta mucho hacer oneshots.

Creo que solo voy a llegar a las 10 historias...

Dejen comentarios. Se aceptan sugerencias y pueden pedir que tipo de historia (sobre la Dream pair, claro) quieren que haga.

Nos vemos.


	2. Niebla

Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios. Sobre el lemon, pues no todas las historias lo tienen y son más cortas que la primera. Trato de enfocarme en que se vea lindo, ustedes me dirán.

**NIEBLA**

_"Me gusta verte de lejos y que sonrías,_

_Que me mires, me saludes y digas que te importo._

_Me gusta que me abraces, que me beses, que estés conmigo,_

_Que cuando estoy contigo me transformes._

_Me gusta sentirte cerca, cada vez mas cerca,_

_Que me hagas tuyo y me entregues tu amor._

_Me gusta ver el atardecer y sentir la fría lluvia caer._

_Y me gusta entregarme a ti, cada noche, cada día,_

_Deseo ser tuyo siempre."_

"¿Me amas?"

"Lo hago y siempre lo haré."

La mañana es fría, más que las últimas. La niebla gobierna el paisaje y no me deja apreciar nada. Camino a tu lado y por eso sé que el camino es el correcto, pero tengo miedo de perderte en medio de la nada. No quiero que te alejes.

"No veo nada, tengo miedo de caer –digo mientras te tomo la mano con fuerza"

"Mientras estés conmigo no caerás, no pienso soltar tu mano"

"Muchas gracias... –pero me interrumpes, al parecer no quieres oír lo que tengo que decir. Tus dulces labios se posan sobre los míos, me sonrojo."

"No te preocupes, nadie puede vernos –dices con tono consolador después de separarte de mi y abres los ojos. Tal vez notaste mi sonrojo."

"No me interesa lo que digan los demás"

"Eres adorable."

Vuelvo a sonrojarme. Tu aprietas el agarre de mi mano y comienzas a caminar. Me veo obligado a seguirte, aunque hubiera preferido seguir besándote en medio de la nada. Me basta solo tu compañía y presencia para ser feliz.

Me miras, al parecer camino lento. Yo solo sonrío, es lo único que puedo hacer frente a su mirada. Te detienes y vuelves a mirarme, es una mirada de complicidad. Te acercas a mi cuerpo con lentitud y no me permites poner resistencia. Trato de retroceder pero me doy cuenta de que he topado con una pared, estoy atrapado. Me haces esclavo de tu mirada y de tus labios. Me oprimes contra esa dura y fría pared, como si desearas que nos fundiéramos en un solo ser. Tus besos me cortan las respiración y nuestros cuerpos cada vez están mas calientes.

Te separas de mi, solo unos centímetros. Sigo sintiendo tu calor. Con tu mano separas mis labios, te miro interrogante y como única respuesta me besas. Puedo sentir como tu lengua se introduce lentamente a mi boca, mi lengua va a su encuentro y nos compenetramos.

Sé que deseas algo más, quieres un toque más íntimo. Y yo también lo deseo...

Abro los ojos, ahí estás, mirándome como tantas veces lo has hecho, aunque hay algo diferente en tu sonrisa. Acaricias mi rojizo cabello y lo apartas de mi frente, te acercas un poco y la besas. Es un contacto agradable.

Volteo hacia la ventana, está lloviendo. No hemos ido a la escuela. Preferimos ir a un lugar más cómodo para ambos. Te miro, nunca te había visto así: desnudo, cubriendo tu blanca piel con una delgada sábana.

Tengo que irme, al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me abrazas fuerte, no quieres que me vaya y yo no quiero irme. Te abrazo mientras tus labios se posan en diferentes puntos de mi rostro. Me siento como un niño que es besado por su hermano mayor. Te susurro que me sueltes y lo haces. Bajo de la cama, cubriéndome con una pequeña frazada. Me dirijo a la ventana y saco las manos, la lluvia las moja, es una sensación maravillosa.

"Eiji no te mojes, puedes pescar un resfriado –me dices levantándote y parándote tras de mi"

"Hoy me siento diferente Syusuke, no quiero olvidar esta sensación."

"Pero no quiero que te enfermes neko-chan –susurras mientras me abrazas por la espalda. Yo me estremezco entre tus brazos, me gusta que me llames así."

"No me voy a enfermar. Además la lluvia me ayuda a recordar. Ésta fue nuestra primera vez, es algo importante."

"Lo sé"

"Entonces quédate así un poco más"

"No pienso moverme"

Descansas en mi cuello y una bella sensación recorre mi cuerpo. Me gusta estar contigo, desde antes, cuando solo éramos amigos, me gustaba estar contigo.

Miro mas allá de la lluvia y suspiro. Estoy seguro de que siempre recordaré esto.

"¿Fujiko?"

"¿Mmm? –al parecer estás cómodo"

"Vamos a la cama"

"¿Ves? Es mas cómodo allá –respondes mientras te apartas de mi y te dejas caer en la cama- ¿Qué esperas? Ven"

"¡Nya! –maulló para disimular mi sonrojo y me dejo caer sobre ti- Te amo Syusuke"

"Y yo te amo a ti"

Nos abrazamos. Me besas y me acaricias... Y aunque hagamos el amor mil veces más, nada va a remplazar la primera vez que pude ser tuyo.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, corto y (desde mi punto de vista) tierno. Por cierto, si tienen alguna sugerencia ó si les gustaría un capítulo de determinada forma, me lo pueden decir. Además trataré de actualizar cada 15 días.

Hasta dentro de dos semanas.


	3. Juego

**¡Hola, aquí de nuevo yo!. Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Y como todos sabemos, POT no me pertenece. **

** JUEGO**

Nuevamente ocurre, nuevamente ocurrirá.

No puedo evitarlo, tu mirada me seduce. Tu sonrisa me invita a participar en el juego, es tentador y yo me dejo llevar.

Vuelves a abrazarme, tu mano se desliza bajo mi ropa. Pero no quiero, sé que para ti esto solo es un juego y eso me hace entristecer.

Cierro los ojos, por lo menos así ya no podré ver tus ojos y sonrisa cargados de lujuria, así no me sentiré culpable.

Tus manos me siguen tocando, sin poder evitarlo lanzo pequeños gemidos apenas audibles. Te das cuenta de que mi interior se debate y, tratando de hacerme ceder, me besas. Tus labios son tan dulces, tan suaves, tan... pero mis ojos siguen cerrados, quiero disfrutar tu sabor sin remordimientos.

Tus toques son cada vez más íntimos, mi respiración cada vez se agita más y tus no besos no me dejan de excitar. Quitas mi ropa con gran velocidad, como si quisieras poseerme lo más pronto posible.

En poco tiempo me siento a tu merced. Haz de mi lo que quieras.

Tus gemidos inundan la habitación, se abren paso entre la marea de calor y pasión que gobierna nuestro entorno.

Me embistes como si estuvieras penetrándome, pero sé que no lo harás porque eres incapaz de lastimarme. Tal vez no sientas lo que yo siento por ti, pero no me harías daño porque me quieres, aunque sea solo un amor fraternal.

Te susurró que ya es suficiente y te apartas. Me incorporo, me visto y te observo con mis ojos cansados. Estás sentado en un sillón con los ojos abiertos, mirándome. Extiendes tu mano hacia mí, yo me acerco y la tomo entre las mías, colocándome frente a ti.

Me preguntas si te quiero y asiento levemente con la cabeza, pero tanto tu mirada como la mía son tristes.

Me atraes hacia ti y me besas... otro beso dulce.

Me sonrojo y te hago la misma pregunta:

"¿Y tú me quieres Fujiko?"

"Si, te quiero mucho"

"Entonces¿por qué juegas conmigo?"

"No juego Eiji"

"¿Qué es entonces si no es juego?"

"Es algo que me gusta"

"Pero me haces daño, siento que mi corazón ya no puede... pronto se va a romper"

Mis ojos se llenas de lágrimas al decir éstas palabras, ya no puedo más.

"Eres un tonto. Tal vez no te das cuenta"

"Si me doy cuenta, tú quieres a otra persona"

"Yo Eiji, te quiero a ti. La única persona que ocupa mi mete y corazón eres tú."

Sonrío levemente ante tu declaración y me acerco más a ti. Me acerco más y más a ti, quisiera permanecer así por siempre.

Tus manos me acarician, ya no el atrevido roce de antes, ahora son caricias suaves. Enredas tus finos dedos en mi cabello, llevas tu rostro hacia el y lo besas mientras tu otra mano se desliza por mi espalda.

Tantas veces, tantos días he recibido tus caricias pensando que sólo jugabas, ahora todo es real, no lo sueño.

Me he equivocado, ésta vez no fue como las otras, y eso me hace feliz.

**FIN**

**¿Simple? Yo creo que si, pero lo realicé en mis ratos de escuela.**

**Espero dejen reviews.**

**Nos vemos en 15 días.**


	4. Sonrisa

**Otra pequeña historia. Esta salió de la nada, así que no es gran cosa. **

** SONRISA**

Sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo al ver la expresión de asombro y terror que había en el rostro de Kikumaru Eiji, su compañero de clase. Podríamos decir que le gustaba asustarlo y después consolarlo, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Aunque últimamente, más que pasatiempo, comenzaba a volverse algo embriagador, sentía que dentro de poco se volvería una obsesión.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó, tampoco quería mandarlo al hospital por uno de sus comentarios mordaces, o por una de sus bromas de mal gusto. Besó su mejilla haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, su capacidad de apenarse.

Recordaba cierta anécdota, era de un día de invierno en casa de su amigo neko.

Hacía mucho frío, llovía a cántaros y su hermana no pudo ir a buscarlo, por ello tuvo que quedarse a dormir, así que el pelirrojo le prestó ropa y demás accesorios para una estancia agradable.

Cuando había llegado la hora del baño, él se había desvestido sin ninguna vergüenza¿por qué había que tenerla?, pero su felino compañero no había tenido la misma suerte y su rostro se había tornado del color de su cabello. Fuji decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad y, desnudo como estaba, se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda para después besar su cuello y acariciar su entrepierna. Resultado: Kikumaru había gritado en exceso, entre asustado y excitado, llamado la atención de todos los de la casa (que por suerte sólo eran su madre y su hermana).

"Nee, Eiji –llamó el tensai, que ya se había sentado en una de las bacas del aula, sonriendo por los recuerdos"

"¿Qué pasa Fujiko? Espero que no quieras asustarme otra vez –preguntó recargado en la ventana, mirando más allá de ella."

"No, no, nada de eso. Sólo quería saber si recuerdas algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que pasó en tu casa aquella noche de invierno- al terminar la frase aumentó el sonrojo del acróbata, haciéndole parecer un tomate."

El castaño volvió a sonreír. Esas eran las pequeñas alegrías de la vida y le encantaba disfrutar de ellas. Se levantó y se paró detrás de su sonrojado compañero.

"No es para tanto Eiji –murmuró besando su cuello."

Todos lo sabían ya, su relación no era de simples amigos o compañeros de clases. Entre ellos había algo más, aunque de ese algo sólo estaba convencido Fuji. A veces le parecía que Eiji no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no le importaba, así era feliz.

"Tú siempre me asustas, creo que te gusta torturarme –dijo en voz baja dejándose tocar por el castaño"

"Te ves lindo cuando eso pasa"

"A mi... no me parece –se soltó del agarre del tensai, que en esos momentos mordía su cuello, y se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos de frente-. ¿Tu me quieres?"

La expresión de Eiji ahora era seria, eso le había impresionado un poco. Syusuke lo miró y su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que preguntar eso? No le gustaba mentirle, no le gustaba responder con un suave _si. _Y deseaba decirle que no sólo lo quería, también le amaba. No un amor fraternal, algo más profundo.

Kikumaru se acercó a Fuji (aunque sólo los separaban dos pasos) y rodeó su cuello en un cálido abrazo. Eso le gustaba aún más. Las sinceras muestras de amor hacían que se derritiera.

"Si te quiero –dijo por fin."

Los tenues rayos del atardecer entraron con más fuerza por la ventana e iluminaron a ambos jóvenes; el olor a jazmín se podía sentir por todo el aula. Kikumaru, sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo, separó un poco el rostro de su cuello, donde lo había apoyado, y besó tiernamente su mejilla.

"Yo también te quiero Syu. Eres lo mejor para mi"

El tensai colocó sus manos en la espalda del joven pelirrojo. Lo admitía, esas palabras le habían hecho sentir bien. Por lo menos sabía que era alguien importante en la vida de su amado, aunque él no estuviera del todo consciente de ello.

"¿Y si yo te dijera que me gustas? –se arriesgó Fuji"

El pelirrojo se apartó un poco de su amigo para poder mirarlo. Pensó varias veces la respuesta. Miró varias veces los ojos azul claro que lo miraban esperando algo, los labios entreabiertos que le invitaban a algo nuevo, su cabello castaño que le enamoraba con su olor... Bajó un poco el rostro besó justo debajo de los labios de Syusuke.

"No lo sé –fue su simple respuesta después de aquel acto"

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Syusuke meditó la respuesta: no había sido no, pero tampoco era un si. ¿Y si...?

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había posado sus labios sobre los del neko, que mantenía abiertos los ojos en signo de sorpresa, aunque poco a poco los fue cerrando, dejándose llevar por él.

Sus lenguas se encontraron poco después, sintiéndose más cerca el uno del otro.

"Syu... –susurró el acróbata separándose unos centímetros del rostro del tensai"

"Perdóname –fue la única respuesta"

Y como en aquella ocasión, en que Oishi lo había besado por accidente (según él), y después le había declarado su amor (cosa que él había rechazado), lloró. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, simplemente era una emoción.

A veces los sentimientos nos engañan, a veces las emociones nos confunden, y a veces... Sintió el abrazo de Syusuke, los pequeños besos en su rostro, las caricias en su espalada, era increíble como podía calmarlo con su presencia.

"No llores, no fue mi intención"

"No lloro por eso –sollozó Eiji entre los brazos de su amigo"

"¿Entonces por qué? –preguntó dejando a un lado su sonrisa"

"Porque... me gustó. No puedo soportar lo que me has hecho sentir el día de hoy, por eso quería llorar"

El castaño le susurró algo al oído, y sonrió. Le gustaba sonreír, así olvidaba muchas cosas, y recordaba aún más. Después vió como Eiji también sonrisa.

"Me gusta mucho que me digas eso Syu. Pero me gusta más tu sonrisa"

"Y a mi me gusta la tuya. Porque cada vez que me sonríes me siento seguro, pretendo que nada más puede pasar. Tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida."

Y ambos rieron a carcajadas por todo lo que había pasado (realmente no mucho).

Momentos después salían de Seigaku tomados de la mano para darse seguridad. Syusuke estaba seguro de que Eiji algún día entendería lo que le había querido decir con aquel beso, porque por esa noche y algún tiempo más, no volvieron a hablar de ello.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. **


	5. Locura

Este capítulo quedó raro, perdón por hacer sufrir a Eiji, no fue mi intención. Y pues el final quedó muy insípido, pero fue para no hacer sufrir más a Eiji.

Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews.

LOCURA

Su cuerpo no se movió, permaneció estático siendo víctima de la sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y sus labios trataron de susurrar algo que quedó en intento.

Syusuke Fuji, el tensai de Seigaku, lo miró sin conmoverse en lo más mínimo. Sus palabras habían tenido un gran efecto en su compañero de clases y amigo, pero no por ello iba a detenerse. Durante mucho tiempo quiso darle a entender que le gustaba, que quería estar con él, sin embargo el pelirrojo no captó el mensaje, haciendo que el tensai dejara a un lado sus planes románticos. Pero ahora lo tenía allí, y esas oportunidades no se desperdician.

"Eiji, quítate la ropa –ordenó aunque el nombrado pareció no escucharlo"

Sin exaltarse, Syusuke se acercó a la puerta, cerrándola con llave. Después se dirigió a un pequeño buró que se hallaba junto a la cama, y sacó una caja llena de juguetes sexuales. Porque esa era su mayor obsesión, le gustaba el sexo rudo, que hiciera gritar a su víctima, que le rogara que se detuviera... De la caja tomó una látigo negro enrollado cuidadosamente, y una vez en sus manos, se acercó a Eiji y lo acarició con el objeto.

"Eiji, ya sabes que te quiero mucho, por lo tanto no voy a ser rudo. Hazlo por las buenas o –miró el látigo- a mi manera."

Kikumaru parecía seguir en estado de shock. Todas sus ilusiones se habían venido abajo, se sentía herido, engañado... No podía ser que la persona a la que había amado le estuviera obligando a hacer algo que no quería. Después de todo si había sido un error ir a hacer tarea a casa de Fuji, aunque había aceptado sólo para estar con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vió al ojiazul muy cerca de él e, instintivamente, trató de separarse, pero sólo consiguió un azote del látigo en el pecho. No gritó porque era de cobardes hacerlos, pero sintió como un líquido cálido manchaba su playera naranja.

"Syu... ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas."

"Claro que te quiero –respondió acercándose al rostro del pelirrojo y mordiendo sus labios haciendo que un delgado hilo de sangre saliera de ellos y se deslizara por su mentón."

Eiji cerró los ojos intentando no caer en el juego, algo le decía que si lloraba o hacía el intento, todo iba a terminar mal para él.

Syusuke lo rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y lamiendo sus labios para poder disfrutar del liquido rojizo. Poco a poco, en medio de salvajes caricias, lo fue conduciendo hacia la cama. Lo dejó caer en ella sin la menor contemplación, sin poner atención a los gemidos de Eiji, a sus expresiones de dolor y a su angustia.

"Fujiko espera, me haces daño –murmuró Eiji, pero no fue escuchado."

Fuji lo tomó por el mentón, lamiendo nuevamente sus delgados labios y penetrando en ellos dando lugar a un delicioso pero salvaje beso. Comenzó a tocar el cuerpo del acróbata con más furia, como si quisiera deshacerlo en sus manos.

"No te preocupes Eiji, no te va a doler –dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos."

Entre más besos, caricias y golpes con el látigo, quitó la ropa de Eiji. Primero la playera, que quedó lejos de ellos, después el pantalón para poder besar sus piernas, más específico, su entrepierna. El pelirrojo estaba acostado y Fuji se encontraba entre sus piernas, lamiendo, succionando y disfrutando el miembro del pelirrojo que, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, estaba erecto.

Se levantó cuando el líquido de Eiji se derramó en su boca, era delicioso. La expresión de dolor del acróbata no tenía precio: sus ojos azules estaban cerrados sin dejar ver su esplendor; sus mejillas sonrojadas; sus labios entreabiertos y rojos, que luchaban por dejar pasar el aire; su cabello despeinado y cayendo sobre su frente...

"A pesar de todo... te sigo queriendo –susurró el acróbata sollozando."

Syusuke, que estaba de pie y mirándole, no respondió. Volvió a tomar el objeto de tortura y azotó a su amigo. Un golpe en el pecho desnudo, otro en la pierna derecha, en los brazos, en el cuello... toda su piel estaba llena de hilos de sangre y, aunque estaba hecho un ovillo, el tensai no dejaba de azotarlo. El rostro del castaño estaba lleno de gotas de sangre y una sonrisa de placer se formaba en sus labios.

Dejó el látigo a un lado y se sentó a lado del pelirrojo, acariciándole. Besó su cuerpo, concentrándose en lamer la sangre que lo llenaba. Su mano derecha se deslizó por el trasero blanco, redondo y herido de Eiji y metió uno de sus dedos en su pequeño orificio, haciendo que un grito de dolor se abriera paso en la habitación.

"Fujiko... ya no."

Syusuke pareció no escuchar, porque en lugar de detenerse, otro dedo desgarró el interior de Eiji. El pelirrojo lloraba con desesperación, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas ya machadas de sangre. El castaño, con mucha tranquilidad, metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos circularmente.

"¡¡Syu, déjame!! –lloró el pelirrojo desgarradoramente."

El tensai sacó los dedos e hizo que Eiji se estirara. Tomó ambas piernas del acróbata y las colocó sobre sus hombros, para después penetrarlo sin ninguna contemplación en una fuerte embestida. El grito del pelirrojo inundó la alcoba y pareció viajar por toda la casa.

"Mmm, Eiji, eres delicioso –murmuró Syusuke embistiéndolo con más fuerza, dejándose llevar por el embriagante placer."

"¡Ya Syu, por favor!. ¡Me haces daño!"

El pelirrojo estaba destrozado, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Sentía como el tensai entraba en él cada vez más fuerte, como sus manos desgarraban su piel, como sus dientes se clavaban con lujuria en sus labios...

El líquido de Syusuke se derramó en el interior de Eiji, quien sintió cierto alivio porque ya todo había terminado.

"¿Ya estás feliz? –susurró el pelirrojo haciendo gala de todo su valor."

Syusuke se levantó y salió de la habitación, después de todo estaba vestido y no tan desarreglado. Dejó atrás a Eiji, que, en esa misma cama, lloró en silencio por largo rato.

FIN

Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y hasta reclamos. 

Nos vemos en 15 días. 


End file.
